The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for producing a single droplet of known size. The present device permits highly toxic liquids to be dispensed one droplet at a time in sizes ranging in controlled predictable diameters from 50 to 1100 micrometers.
Various means have been used in the prior art to evaluate various sensor configurations for use in the detection of hazardous liquid chemical agents. The problem with prior art single droplet generators which utilized air stripping was the generation of "satellite" droplets when the droplet hit the desired impact area. In addition, prior art devices using air stripping techniques frequently caused sufficient turbulence about the generator as to give the droplet a spin. The spinning droplet generally results in the droplet rolling after impacting its target and not remaining in a desired impact area.